This invention relates to catalyst residue deactivation. In one of its aspects this invention relates to polymerization reactions. In another of its aspects this invention relates to the treatment of polymer slurries. And yet another of its aspects this invention relates to the production of polymers of olefins by the particle form polymerization process.
It is well known that many substances such as water, Ionol, and propylene oxide can be used to deactivate catalyst residues in polymer slurries. It has also been taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,997 that carbon dioxide can be used as a polymer-decolorizing treating agent in the presence of a colored organometal complex catalyst in the preparation of polymeric compositions. The method has now been found which, surprisingly, shows that carbon dioxide can be used as a deactivation agent that is both efficient and produces polymer having excellent characteristics when treating polymers produced with catalysts of a transition metal compound and an organometallic compound.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for deactivating catalyst residues in polymer slurries. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for deactivating catalyst residues of a transition metal compound and an organometallic compound contained in a polymer slurry.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the appended claims.